


Thank You, For Loving Me

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: This was the one thing Dean wasn't going to give up. No matter how many times Cas would tell him 'no' Dean was going to get that tattoo and in the end hopefully his boyfriend would see why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a sweet little fic for a valentines challenge for the Fanfiction Writer's Critique Group. We were each assigned three random words of which I got Detail, cattle breeding and Union. And I tell ya cattle breeding wasn't easy to get in there... 
> 
> This story hasn't been beta'ed so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave some feedback <3

“Dean, is it true?” Castiel sounds… no that’s not anger that sounds more like disbelief.

 

Dean gets up and turns around from where he was crouched on the ground checking the tires of the Impala; he’s wearing his old oil-smeared white wife beater even though the garage is as cold as the snow outside. He hadn’t even heard Cas enter even though the door to the house usually creaks reminding him every time that he needs to give the hinges some love and a pinch of oil. Now his boyfriend is looking at him and Dean realizes he hasn’t answered him, “huh?” is apparently the only thing he can come up with at the moment having no idea what truth Cas is referring to.

 

“You getting a tattoo that’s nothing new, but getting _my_ name, isn’t that a little…” Cas looks slightly irritated with a bit of something else Dean can’t quite put his finger on mixed up in there.

 

The thing he catches though, “Sam told you? Seriously! He can’t even keep a goddamn tiny secret,” Dean throws his hands up resignedly. It was all supposed to be a surprise and now Sam has ruined it. He knew he should have thrown him out when Cas moved in, the dude’s twenty-four he should really be living in his own place and not staying with his brother and his boyfriend. Who’s he kidding? Dean could never ask Sam to leave, it would be nice though if he didn’t go tell the aforementioned boyfriend the one secret he tried to keep from him.

 

“I won’t have you mark yourself,” Cas’ voice is stern and Dean knows it as the one meaning there’s no point in arguing, but this is one thing Castiel can’t stop him from doing. “What if one day we’re not together anymore, then you’ll look at my name on your skin and only feel regret,” Cas looks sad now, “I couldn’t bear it if you were ever to feel that way looking at my name.”

 

Dean knows that it’s probably not what Cas means, but he can’t help it when he says, “if you’re planning on breaking up with me in the nearest future please tell me, if that’s why I won’t do it,” he knows it, as soon as he says it he knows what a dick move it was just by looking at the hurt painting Castiel’s features.

 

“You know very well how I feel about you, Dean. That you could even think I would… Why would you… You and me Dean that’s all I ever wanted and now that I have it I won’t go and throw it away. All I’m saying is that I don’t want you to mark yourself like they do at those… those…” Dean could see the frustration in Cas’ eyes, “those cattle breeding places.”

 

What? That wasn’t exactly the word Dean had expected crossing his boyfriend’s lips. The annoyance and frustration was boiling inside Castiel, it was palpable how his brain was scrambling to find the words he was searching for. Dean couldn’t help but look at him in confusion and try to hide the small smile and tiny laugh threatening to surface.

 

“You know what I mean, Dean. I won’t have you brand yourself like when somebody brands a cow.”

 

“So you’re comparing me to cattle now,” Dean stated matter-of-fact.

 

“Dean, you’re being difficult on purpose now,” Castiel deflated.

 

“I hear you Cas, but it won’t change my mind,” Dean was persistent about this and he could be stubborn just ask anybody in his life. Dean had stubbornly claimed to be hundred percent straight for so many years, it took Castiel three to make Dean finally admit it and then a whole year more till he acted on it. Actually Castiel was the only one that had ever gotten Dean to admit to being wrong and to give up what he was so strongly holding on to, but this one thing right here Cas wasn’t changing his mind about.

 

“So what? You’re getting my name in bold gothic letters across your chest or what?” Now he seemed a bit mad again.

 

“No, I’m not just getting your na-“ Dean stopped himself. Yes, Sam had told Castiel his secret, but he hadn’t told him everything and now Dean was about to blow it for himself, “you know what Cas, if it means that much to you I won’t do it,” he caved in the end

 

Castiel studied him closely, squinting his eyes and looking for the lie there, but did not find it. “Thank you, Dean.” Castiel seemed satisfied and turned to go back inside.

 

\--<<>>\--

 

“Dean, that dinner… Thank you so much,” They walked down the hall hand in hand. Dean had taken Castiel to dinner at their favorite restaurant nothing fancy just the best burgers in town, the place where they had their first date and many since. Since it was valentines the place had been dimly lit and filled with candles and hearts setting the mood for all the valentines lovers.

 

Dean turned to look at Cas as he turned the handle on their bedroom door and pushed it open wanting to see the expression on his face and it was just what he wanted it to be. His eyes widened, his hands came up to cover his mouth as he took a tentative step forward, “Oh, Dean,” he breathed. Dean had prepared the room earlier that day and instructed Sam to light all the candles situated on every free surface right before they arrived back home. Rose petals were strewn all over the floor and the bed, arranged in a heart in the middle of the mattress. Dean pressed the button on the remote for their stereo he had hid in his pocket and the perfectly sappy romantic playlist he had put together started drifting from its speakers.

 

Dean shut the door gently behind them and went to stand behind Cas admiring his own handiwork from Cas’ vantage point. He let his hands rest on Castiel’s hips as he laid his chin on his shoulder. They stood like that in silence for a while, Dean breathing in the scent that was all Cas. Not able to help himself he put his lips to the skin where neck meets shoulder feeling the pulse beating a steady rhythm in the vein beneath his touch. He let small kisses trail higher and higher on Cas’ throat as he snaked his arms around his waist pressing them close together.

 

“Who knew the guy…“ Cas’ breathing was getting heavier and Dean felt how his heartbeat sped up underneath his lips, “the guy that I had to push out of the closet with force…” Dean moved his hands slowly down Cas’ stomach till he reached his slacks stuffing his hands beneath the belt and fabric only just barely making contact with Cas’ steadily growing erection. He enjoyed the hitch in the man’s breath as he bit at his smooth skin soothing every bite with a swipe of his tongue. “Who knew you would be so romantic,” Cas finished.

 

“Hmm,” Dean was too caught up in the man in his arms to give anything more than a hum for an answer. Two steps and he were facing Cas looking into oceans of blue glinting and reflecting the flickering candlelight. He stroke the stubbled cheek of the face he knew so well with a tender hand and let it rest there the left joining the right as he cradled it. “I love you,” he whispered gently as he inched ever closer till his lips touched Cas’.

 

There was no rush as he took to exploring this mouth anew for the millionth time commemorating every detail to his memory. His hands running down a chest expanding with every breath to unbutton every plastic disc his hands came into contact with unveiling tan skin warm to the touch. He splayed his fingers over acres of flesh; sharp-angled shoulder blades, bumps of a spine, ridges of ribs and the dip of a bellybutton and a trail of hair leading south.

 

Carefully Dean bent down in his knees till they rested on the carpeted floor unbuckling a black leather belt the sound of the metal clasp mixing with the sound of Cas’ breathy gasps. The sound of the zipper seemed much louder than the gentle music still playing soft songs of love. Fingers came to tangle in Dean’s dirty blond strands tightening as Dean took his length in his warm mouth a soft “Dean,” uttered on an exhale.

 

Nothing was done in haste. In this moment Dean had all the time in the world. He gave Cas all his attention even as he was left unattended and leaking in his worn jeans. It was Castiel who became impatient with the pace Dean was going at and the slow thoroughness of every touch. It was Cas who pulled Dean back on his feet adamant to get the man with the spit slick lips in front of him undressed.

 

In his haste he tore the flannel from Dean’s shoulders getting the man’s t-shirt up, off and thrown across the room without hitting any candles. When a toned chest was exposed to him he wasted no time in letting his hands roam and pressing them together greedily taking what he wanted and what he needed with a hunger Dean had rarely witnessed. And Dean knew what made this man stop his every movement when his hands brushed over his back feeling the uneven rise in the skin there, he saw it in those eyes when Cas stepped back to look at him and when he wordlessly beckoned Dean to turn around he did so knowing what it was Castiel expected to find there. But Castiel wasn’t going to get what he was expecting, he was going to get so much more.

 

The room went silent as the music changed to another number Led Zeppelin’s Thank You flowing through the air. Dean heard the gasp as Castiel processed the letters written in bold black cursive on his back _Castiel, will you marry me._ Dean turned around when he knew Castiel understood the meaning of those words and he waited silently as Robert Plant’s voice could be heard within the walls.

 

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

Dean had never thought a simple nod could fill him with so much joy as it did in that moment. Had never thought his heart could beat that rhythm until arms were thrown around his neck and the word ‘yes’ whispered over and over in his ear.

 

That night they made love, taking their time and breathing each other in, swallowing the other’s moans, letting hands wander and setting paces slow. That night seemed like it could last forever and Dean hoped it would.

 

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by._

_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,_

_together we shall go until we die. My, my, my._

 

 

\--<<>>\--

6 months later

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate love pure and strong. I stand before you to join these men in a holy union from this day on and forevermore they will be together for better or for worse. If anyone objects to this match speak now or stay forever silent.”

 

Dean looked at the profile of the man beside him and felt tears welling in his eyes. Once he thought he would never find love, thought that he didn’t deserve what Cas so willingly gave to him, but now he knew he was intended to end up here all along. This was happiness. His heart was beating so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest. He was never going to let go.

 

He reached out and intertwined his fingers with Cas’ and there they stood before the alter on a late summer day surrounded by friends and family. A wind carried cherry blossom petals through the air to scatter around them. Hand in hand they stood together never to be apart.

 

_And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,_

_Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one._

_Happiness, no more be sad, happiness... I'm glad._

_If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._


End file.
